Don't Forget Me
by ninjafreak0131
Summary: She is dead. And he watched her die. She crippled in his arms like a withered leaf. It was like watching your dog die. Only it was a real human being. He could've saved her. But she had saved him. (ZanexOC)


**HAIII! To sum up whats happening quickly, I was bored. Period. I was reading a book and inspiration struck! I'm writing this for all the Zane fans, but it will include Skylar so... yeah. FYI: None of this is real, so in my other stories, SKYLAR WILL BE THERE! Anyway, R&R and ENJOY!**

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Skylar screamed as she ran into an alley way off the dark streets of Ninjago.

"Crap..." She thought realizing this was a dead end. Tears stung her eyes as she whipped around and saw her attackers. Two men with metal bats.

"Please..." She whispered putting her hands up in defense. "I did nothing to you!" Her pale blue eyes pleading for mercy.

The men said nothing and advanced toward the weeping girl. She pressed her back against the wall as she screamed and sobbed.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She shrieked as the men got even closer. One of them took the bat and swung at her head. There was a loud crack, and she fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She picked herself back up and managed to punch one of them in the face.

They did not react in any sort of way. The other grabbed her arm and twisted it until there was a loud snap. Screaming in agony, she collapsed again, her normally perfect white hair, now covered in dark blood stains, that flew across her face. She backed up against the corner of the alley, hoping she would melt into the shadows. She spat out small amounts of dark red liquid from her mouth. Her tears stung her gashes on her cheeks and chin, but her screams blocked the pain.

"HELP!" She shrieked once more.

She closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over. She welcomed the darkness.

If it would only come.

She heard another loud thwack, but she felt no pain, well besides the gashes and cuts. Slowly, she peered out and saw both men on the floor. Zane had a long, thick pipe in his hands. Relief washed over his face when he saw her. He rushed over and knelt beside her.

She shook with her uncontrollable sobs.

"Shh.. Skylar. You're fine. You're okay." He murmured, holding her in his arms. She calmed down a bit, her sobs turning into small hiccups. He stood her up as she used him for support. She put her hand to her head, dizzy for what had happened.

Zane looked at her with concern. She felt nauseous and her thoughts were cloudy.

As Zane was looking at her, he didn't see one of the men getting up. He held a gun in his hands. Suddenly, getting her act together, she screamed: "Zane! Watch out!"

The man fired as she pushed Zane to the ground. He pulled her down with him. The man ran off, leaving the two on the ground. Zane quickly sat up and looked over to Skylar, who was staring up at the moon.

"It's so beautiful..." She murmured.

Zane looked down at the girl in his arms with a puzzled look. She looked up into his ice- blue eyes and propped herself up. Slowly, she moved the right side of her jacket.

There was blood, creeping down the sides of her plain white tee. A dark hole showing where he had hit her.

"No..." Zane gasped. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed to the concrete floor.

"No, NO!" He shouted, crawling over to the girl, her eyes slowly closing.

"Don't you dare close those eyes!" He screamed, tears forming in his eyes. "Don't you dare!"

Slowly, one by one, her eyelids flew shut.

She breathed out one last time. He pulled her close as he felt the waterfalls of tears fall down his eyes.

"ZA-" Jay's voice was cut off when he saw him, holding Skylar in the alley.

He motioned for everyone to come, knowing that he was here.

Nya gasped in horror and buried herself into Jay's shoulder. Kylie started to sob uncontrollably, knowing her best friend was gone. Sabrina ran over to Kylie sobbing as well. So did Jammie. Lloyd, still being 10 on the inside, started to scream and sob. Kai sat down, pressing himself into the alleyway wall and buried his face in his knees. Cole walked over and knelt beside Zane, rubbing the nindroidt feel any better. The only thing that would help, is if she suddenly opened her eyes.

He stared into the blank, emotionless face of his dear friend.

"Open them up," He whispered, tears falling down from his face. "Open them up..."

No one said anything. They stared intensely at the body.

"Zane," Cole started getting up. "We have to take her to the 'll know what to do."

He shook his head quickly. He didn't look up at the ninja of earth.

"Zane, I'm just going to call for an ambulance."

The ninja of ice looked up into deep amber eyes. He saw something that he never had before.

What was it? Regret? Misery? It almost looked like...

Failure.

But... why?

Why would the leader, the headstrong, responsible, ninja of earth be feeling like a failure?

Zane looked away quickly, afraid Cole might say something and back to the lifeless body he was holding in his arms.

"Okay, call the ambulance."

* * *

**SOOOOO? Is it AWESOME or what? I might continue with this, but it depends on the reviews. See u next time! -Ninjafreak0131**


End file.
